zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Fighting Characters Standard
Original Conversation on the Young Link page Wow. My spelling really was awful six years ago. Anyway, Nintendo's latest direct has shown us that Young Link is going to be playable in Hyrule Warriors which throws us into a bit of disarray in regards to this page which is focused solely on the Super Smash Bros. Melee character. We have to consider our options. #Either have this page cover both the appearance in Smash Bros and Hyrule Warriors, in which case it's going to have a really odd format. #Revert it back to what it was before I got involved, which covered all instances in the series where Link is "Young". I still believe that would be a pointless article that would simply list appearances with two noncanon sections being bigger than the rest of the page. And everything in the main series section could just as easily be covered on the main Link page. However given the recent development some of you may prefer that idea. #The idea I'm most in favor of would be to make two separate pages for Young Link in the same vein as the Final Fantasy Wiki handles the Dissidia profiles. http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_%28Final_Fantasy%29/Dissidia. They lay out of Smash Bros is very different to general Zelda so making a separate page for every fighter with enough detailed and relevant information wouldn't be all that difficult. So we'd have a Link (SSB) page, a Ganondorf (SSB), Darunia (HW) etc. It wouldn't even be hard to make these pages since we can leech most of the information from the other wikis that cover these appearances. This is actually something of been meaning to propose for a while (along with a ton of other stuff I'm not doing). Anyway, that's my three ideas. Does anyone else have any ideas as to how we should proceed from here? Oni Link 17:41, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Originally I was going to suggest just making a Young Link (SSBM) page and a Young Link (HW) page, but I actually prefer your third suggestion. There's no reason we can't go as in-depth on the Zelda characters in Smash Bros. as the Smash Bros. wiki does. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:01, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm cool with the third suggestion as well. Although that does beg the question about Toon Link's page. ::And will only playable characters in HW get separate pages? I guess it wouldn't be worth it to separate stuff like King Dodongo? —'Ceiling Master' 21:19, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::I'd expect "Toon Link" (no specific game) would become a disambig. I'm on the fence regarding bosses, since normally we do make separate pages for each of a boss's appearances, but several of HW's bosses are lifted straight from their original games. I think I'm leaning toward saying it's not necessary. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Well the reason we usually make separate boss pages is to (in theory) cover the gameplay and battle information that wouldn't fit right in a character article. And because Hyrule Warriors uses a completely different battle system it seems like there's no reason not to give them separate pages by the current standards. All the bosses in the game save the Imprisoned already have more than one article anyway. Oni Link 22:47, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :We're all in agreement, at least, to make seperate pages for fighter info. Should we make a sand box or something to agree on the formatting? I've been here seven years but this is honestly never something I've ever done before. Oni Link 00:02, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm definitely in favor of a sandbox. It could be... interesting. —'Ceiling Master' 00:11, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I've just copy and pasted the current page into my sandbox here (I had a great idea to expand the sword page once, maybe I'll still do that some time). We'll use that to make the Smash Bros. format to start. Everyone feel free to edit and give opinions on it. This needs to be a community effort (if our meager bunch of residents can even be called a community). If you have opinions on the style or format that you think looks better than don't hesitate to share them. If anyone is looking for inspiration, then check out the Smash Wiki's format http://supersmashbros.wikia.com/wiki/Young_Link_%28SSBM%29 I imagine ours will look somewhat similar to that (though already I have some ideas on how to improve it). Also we're going to need new Infoboxes for fighter characters if anyone is interested in making them. Oni Link 00:23, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Discussing the standard I think here would be the best place to discuss the layout and format for the new and exciting category we're going to make. As I said above, we've started here. So let's add to it as best we can and if you have any major issues or suggestions about how we should organize it, then feel free to ask here. Oni Link 13:11, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :I'm assuming the main changes will be to the moveset, bringing a more detailed description about? —'Ceiling Master' 00:02, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :I think general overview of the appearance. Moveset style description. List of attacks and other references to the series would be the main points. I reckon most of the necessary info we want is already on the Young Link page, we just need to organised it in such a way that looks natural and can be applied to the other characters. Oni Link 00:25, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Right, right. Well, it looks good to me so far... unless you want to go really in depth with the moveset and strategy stuff. And I don't think we have to be as detailed as Smashpedia. —'Ceiling Master' 20:57, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Looks good to me as-is. Only thing I'd add would be each character's trophy descriptions. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:30, January 20, 2015 (UTC) No, I don't think we should go as in depth as the Smash Wiki. Just a basic summary of each attack and the style of the character's moveset should be fine. Ie. just saying they're a fast character who hits weak but quickly rather then saying what particular attacks are used to combo. Also avoid using smash lingo so to speak (like Fair and spikes etc) Oni Link 22:55, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, that makes sense. Especially avoiding smash lingo. —'Ceiling Master' 23:07, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Avoid smash-lingo, yes, though I think we should still note when an attack sends the target straight down or at a downward angle, since this is a somewhat unusual and useful property. Again, though, there's no need to get too technical or esoteric. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:23, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :::We can mention that in the summaries of each attack. I'm saying we should really detail combos in their general fighting style section. Like in the smash wiki it might say something like, "Marth's DB is usually used to combo into DS followed by an Fair." We can just leave it saying "Marth's attacks are good at knocking opponents into the air and attacking them before they have a chance to recover" or something to that effect. Oni Link 00:07, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Naming Standard